character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Touka Satomi (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl Uniform= |-|School Uniform= |-|Casual Clothes= Summary Touka Satomi is one of the main antagonists in the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record and a member of the Wings of Magius, serving as one of the three Magius of the association along with Alina Gray and Nemu Hiiragi. Touka first appears in Iroha's flashbacks, where she, Ui Tamaki and Nemu Hiiragi are seen staying in the hospital. She seems to be friends with both of them, however she fights with Nemu a lot, making up shortly after. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Touka Satomi Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 11-12 (She is a late elementary school student) Classification: ''' Magical Girl, Magius '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Parasol Proficiency, Parasol Flight, Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Touka should have this power too), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Telepathy, Transformation, Mind Manipulation (Brainwashed, with the other Wings of Magius members, Holy Mami and enhanced her brainwashing by using the Kamihama Holy Maiden Rumor, the white robe worn by Holy Mami), Magical Energy Manipulation (Can absorb energy from surroundings and use it to prevent her soul gem from tainting, no matter how much magic she uses), Rainbow Manipulation and Fire Magic (Can use rainbows that burst into flame), Statistics Amplification and Defense Augmentation (Her skill allows Touka to increase her attack and defense), Creation and Soul Manipulation (Is the responsible of the creation of Doppels. Can manipulate and control the tainting of a magical girl soul gem, so it won't shatter after a magical girl uses her Doppel/Witch form), Acausality (Is one of the four girls who isn't recognised by Ultimate Madoka), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Was stated to be stronger than Kyoko Sakura, making her stronger than Shizuku Hozumi, Ayaka Mariko and Mayu Kozue. Is also one of the three leaders of the Wings of Magius, thus she is at least comparable to White Featers members, like Tsukuyo Amane and Tsukasa Amane) Speed: MFTL+ '(Should be superior to Momoko Togame, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Should be more durable than Kyoko Sakura) Stamina: '''Likely '''Limitless (Her magic allows her to absorb energy from the surroundings and prevent her soul gem from tainting, allowing her to use how much energy she wants without wasting it) Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters w/ her magic. Standard Equipment: 'Parasol Parachute 'Intelligence: Gifted '''(Is one of the Wings of Magius leaders and is regarded by Iroha as a Child Prodigy) '''Weaknesses: She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Doppel Creation': Touka is the responsible for the creation of Doppels. She subdues the explosion that comes with the transformation of Soul Gem into Grief Seed so the Soul Gem won't shatter as the Witch / Doppel vents its Soul Gem's taint out in a more controlled stream. *'Energy Manipulation': Can absorb energy from surroundings and use it to prevent her soul gem from tainting, no matter how much magic she uses. *'Rainbow Fire': Can use rainbows that burst into flames. *'Parasol Parachute': Can use her parasol to attack her enemies and float in midair. Gallery toukaart1.jpg|Touka's first sketch. toukaart2.jpg|Touka's second sketch. Memoria_1256.jpg|Touka with Nemu and Alina. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4